projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Kurt
Kurt Intro *I see. You seem very calm about this. *Ugh. We still don't have enough intel on the enemy... *There's nothing to be afraid of. We won't lose this battle. *Just make sure you stay calm no matter what happens. *Just collect information and make your decisions calmly. *This isn't where we die... Let's go! *There's no predicting how the battle will go. Be careful. *Keep your guard up. We can't afford any mistakes. *We know what we have to do. Let's go. Special Attack *Salvo, fire! *Time to attack! Let's get 'em! *Mount a full-scale attack! *Fire with all your might! Victory Riela Intro *I always have such bad luck. I hope we're okay... *Yeah! My heart's as in this as everyone else's! *Understood! But, are you sure this is okay? *Don't worry! I'll keep you safe! *I've decided to use my power for the good of everyone! *Aren't they just a little bit too close?! *We've got to do everything we can! *I'm moving in! We've got to win this! *You're so into this you're starting to freak me out! *I'll put the power of Valkyria to good use! Special Attack *I must not be defeated here! *Please, lend me your power! *I... will not be afraid. *I must use this power to protect everyone! Support Attack Victory Paired Characters Intro *Riela: I want to use this power for the good of everyone! *Kurt: That's the spirit, Riela. You're the only one who can do it. *Riela: I want to do what I can for everyone! *Kurt: Me too, Riela. Let's get out there and make a difference. *Kurt: Hey Riela, I just came up with a good recipe. *Riela: Right now?! The enemy is right in front us, Kurt! *Kurt: Time to commence the attack! Cover me, No.13! *Riela: Roger that, No.7! You know, I'm actually starting to like using real names better... *Kurt: I wish we had more intel to decide a plan of action from... *Riela: How about just pushing forward and observing as we go? Victory Solo Characters Alisa Intro Kurt: The surprise attack is working! Let's go you two! Alisa: Okay! We'll surprise and create an opening! Riela: W-Whoa! Don't startle me like that, Alisa! Victory Riela: Alisa, if you can replace your head then where is your brain? Alisa: Do you want to know? Like really, really want to know? Kurt: Actually I think I'll pass. Category:Delete Arthur Intro Bahn Intro Bahn: There sure are lots of different types of you military guys out there. Riela: Kurt, maybe we should think about making a martial arts unit? Kurt: No way. Nobody would want to join it except for Annika. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Riela: Even if I am defeated, I'll keep fighting while I have the strength! Batsu: You can't uphold your values if you lose. You have to win! Kurt: That's right. That's the truth of the battlefield. Category:Delete Bruno Intro Devilotte Intro Devilotte: Don’t let me catch you two messing up! Otherwise it’s the flame pits for you! Riela: What?! She’s crazy Kurt! Kurt: Calm down. Nobody uses such inhumane punishments. Category:Delete Flynn Intro Kurt: I’ll keep them pinned down. You know what to do after that, right? Flynn: Don’t worry, I’ll come around from their blind side. They won’t stand a chance. Riela: It’s been a while since I felt this comfortable working with someone new. Category:Delete Heihachi Intro Imca Intro Kurt: We're going to make it back to our homeworld safe and sound, understand? Imca: No problem. I won't die in a place like this! Riela: Kurt, Imca... I'll protect you both! Victory Kurt: Riela, Imca, we won thanks to you two. Riela: N-Not at all. If it weren't for you Kurt, I... Imca: That's right. I... didn't do it for you. Juri Han Intro Juri: C'mon Riela, let's see that power of yours! Riela: Um, Kurt can you do something...? Kurt: She might be well suited for the Nameless... Hmm... Category:Delete Lady Intro Lindow Intro Riela: Lindow, do you have any combat tips? Lindow: Never give up. Never run away from survival. Kurt: That’s a bit abstract. But I think I get what you’re hinting at. Category:Delete Neneko/Neito Intro Kurt: They're getting closer! I've got to stay calm! Neneko: It's candy, it is! Neneko wants some candy too, you know! Riela: Hurry Kurt, before Neneko loses her cool! Rikiya Intro Rikiya: I’ve got an ominous feeling about this. Be on your guard. Riela: Could he be talking about me? I have been called the Grim Reaper before… Kurt: You’re getting into bad habits again, Riela. Be more confident in yourself. Category:Delete Sänger Intro *'Sänger': A top secret unit that doesn't appear in any records... That sounds like us. Kurt: It's not as admirable as it sounds, Sänger. Riela: Maybe it's similar in how there are so many offbeat people... Saya Intro Tron Intro Ulala Intro Valkyrie Intro Valkyrie: Okay, No.07 and No.13, let’s do our best. No.17 will support you. Riela: S-She seems really serious about this. Kurt: Heh, alright. No.17, watch our backs. Victory Riela: The power of Valkyria...I just don't know... Valkyrie: Just make sure you wield it responsibly. That is the duty of all those with great power. Kurt: Valkyrie is right. Don't be afraid of yourself, Riela. Category:Delete Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': I wish I could finish my work in a smarter fashion. Kurt: Yeah, we should try to do things as efficiently and effectively as possible. Riela: I don't think Vashyron was saying it that seriously. Category:Delete Category:Quotes